


Even If I'm Broken

by lazyrobokitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, imthesexycopter, warrior-prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyrobokitty/pseuds/lazyrobokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from otpprompts - person A (the more vain one) is in an accident and is left horribly disfigured. Person B assures them that they still love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If I'm Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot based on a relationship between two roleplay characters on Tumblr. If your interested in the characters, please visit the accounts and enjoy further shenanigans. :D  
> Whirl - http://imthesexycopter.tumblr.com  
> Rodimus http://warrior-prime.tumblr.com

Click. Click. Click.

A single bright green optic stared down at his new appendages, yellow to match the previous ones. Should that be considered considerate? Sure they’d violated him in the worst possible way but…at least he still had the colour scheme… A ridiculous thought, something reserved only for those truly desperate not to lose their processor.

Click. Click.

He should probably stop doing that. The sound was annoying. But he couldn’t seem to find the will to stop. If he stopped moving he’d have nothing else to focus on and then….well where would he be?

Without warning, the door to the Prime’s habsuite slammed violently open, nearly flying off its hinges. He turned his new (and slightly heavier, irritating) helm towards the door, claws still clicking softly. He watched as a million different emotions played across his conjunx endura’s faceplate. Shock, fear, anger…and finally anguish. His claws stopped clicking at that, wishing he could still clench his fists, and wishing even more that he knew what to say to make this better. He hated seeing Whirl – a bot that outwardly prided himself on his ability to be completely unaffected by just about anything – look that upset, and knowing he was the reason just made it that much worse.

For a moment, silence reigned between them, neither sure what to say to the other. What was there to say? What could either of them possibly say to make this better?

If Rodimus had still had a mouth, or any kind of a face left, he would’ve grimaced, clearing his throat as he tried to explain. “W-Whirl I…” he trailed off before he’d even begun. How...how could he explain this? Right now he felt certain of nothing, well, almost nothing. The one thing he knew for sure was that this relationship was over. There was no way Whirl would want to keep him around now. Every time he looked at him it’d just be both a painful reminder of his own past, and a reinforcement of the fact that any kind of mutually affectionate physical contact was over. There’d be no more sweet soft kisses in the night, no more long, intense make out sessions when one of them was having a bad morning, they couldn’t even do something as simple as hold each other’s servos when they were alone (or Whirl was thoroughly overcharged) anymore.

The sound of Rodimus’ voice seemed to draw the copter out of his silent trance however, and he slowly and extremely gingerly for Whirl, moved across the room towards his mate. He said nothing, apparently not trusting his vocaliser as he moved his servos to gently grasp the other’s helm, optics dark and emotional as he looked over the changes. The ex-wrecker wanted to believe this was a random attack, that it was impersonal and simple, but each similarity to his own empurata stood out to him like a speck of dust would to Magnus. This was every bit personal, and so far as he could tell, it was aimed at him, not the Prime…Rodimus had suffered just as he had, and it was _his_ fault.

Before Rodimus could speak again, Whirl hissed softly, voice cracking, “Who did this?” He pulled the red and gold bot closer, “Who hurt you?”

The Prime shock his helm softly so as not to disturb the other’s clawed servos, “I don’t know- I don’t remember...W-Whirl I-I’m sorry, I…” The copter only pulled him closer when he trailed off again, servos leaving his helm to bring him into a tight, desperate hug.

“I’ll kill them, every last one of them,” he growled softly, his whole frame trembling with distraught rage as his gaze paused on the space where the other’s spoiler should be, “I’ll make them beg for death when I find them. They’ll suffer, I promise.” The Prime was slow to respond, but he carefully clung to the other mech in an almost possessive way, mindful of his new claws. He couldn’t even hold onto his lover in the way he wanted to…

“I-..understand if you don’t…I mean if you…” Whirl froze when Rodimus spoke again, his hold tightening ever so slightly. Surely he wouldn’t… “I just…I understand if you don’t want me-”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Whirl snarled, no real venom behind his voice even as he pushed the red and gold bot away, holding him at arm’s length, “Don’t you _ever_ say that, don’t even think it.” His servos trembled as his hold on the Prime’s arms tightened, “You are mine. I am yours. This doesn’t change that.”

Had Rodimus still had his spoiler, it would’ve trembled behind him. Visibly however, the only indication he could give now that he was in any kind of emotional distress was his helm falling against his chest, whole frame trembling. If he could’ve, he would’ve cried, but even that was beyond him now. Whirl pulled him close again, holding him tightly in a protective motion as he nuzzled his helm into the crook of the other bots neck. “Never forget that…I swore my service, my life and my spark to you.” His let out a ragged ventilation, servos gently roaming his frame in a comforting way, “You are mine, and the world can go frag itself if they think I’m gonna let anyone else have you.”

Neither of them spoke after that, there was no need to. Truly nothing could be said to make this better, not really. But they needed each other, and they had each other, and right now that was enough. Rodimus relaxed ever so slightly into the hold of his conjunx endura as the minutes ticked by. Whirl wasn’t leaving…he wouldn’t be alone and he held onto that fact. With Whirl he could cope with this, he could learn to cope with this.

Even if he was broken, at least he wasn’t alone.


End file.
